Cartoon Theater (UK)
Movies on Cartoon Theater (UK) Accquired animated feature films * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) * Journey Back to Oz (1974) * The Flight of Dragons (1982) * The Wind in the Willows (1987) * The BFG (1989) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * Rover Dangerfield (1991) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * Once Upon a Forest (1993) * The Pagemaster (1994) * The Swan Princess (1994) * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) * The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) * The Fearless Four (1997) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999) * Tom Sawyer (2000) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Spirited Away (2001) * Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (2004) Looney Tunes * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) * Space Jam (1996) * Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) Hanna-Barbera * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1987) * Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1995) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) Scooby-Doo On Boomerang UK * Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) (2003 TV) * Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers (1987) (2003 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School (1988) (2003 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Reluctant Werewolf (1988) (2003 TV) * Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights (1994) * Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island (1998) (2003 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost (1998) (2003 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders (2000) (2003 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase (2001) (2004 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire (2003) (2006 TV) (Returns in 2008 or 2009) * Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico (2003) (2006 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Loch Ness Monster (2004) (2008 TV) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) (2009 TV) * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) (2009 TV) * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) (2010 TV) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2009) (2010 TV) * Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King (2008) (2010 TV) Tom & Jerry (Boom! UK) (2004-2009) * Tom & Jerry: The Magic Ring (2001) (2004 TV) * Tom & Jerry: Blast Off To Mars (2005) (2008 TV) * Tom & Jerry: The Fast and The Furry (2005) (2008 TV) * Tom & Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) (2009 TV) * Tom & Jerry: A nut-Cracker Tale (2008) (2009 TV) The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time (1988) * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) Gallery Cartoon Theatre (UK) - Rover Dangerfield.jpg Category:Cartoon Network Commercials (UK)